Nicky (episode)
Narrator: What An Animal! (Nicky) Starring Nicky and The Tabby-Cat Sisters. (the title card is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (Someone walks down the street) (humming a tune) Nicky: Oh yeah. (hums a tune) Nicky: That's right. Nicky's my name and fancy is my game. (seems delighted) Narrator: Later. (At the Beauty Parlor) (which is seen) Tia: I look more beautiful. Kitty: I look more pretty. Hannah: And lovely. Tia: And you look wonderful, Hannah. Kitty: You know your dress looks just like Tanya's. Hannah: From An American Tail 2. Tia: It is. But red. Kitty: Just like James, Bertie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Salty, Elizabeth, and Arthur. Hannah: True. Tia: Even the red smokestacks, caps, and livery of the TUGS characters, Theodore Tugboat, and his friends, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Knuckles. (They came out of the parlor) Kitty: I wonder what's going on outside. Hannah: Nothing. (they look around) (Nicky walked along) (down the street) Nicky: Huh? (spots three tabby cat sisters) (Nicky gasps and eyes turn pink) (like magic) (Then ran to Tia) (who gasped) Nicky: Hello Girly. I'm Nicky. You know you're fancy. Tia: Oh, thanks. We're the Tabby Cat Sisters. I'm Tia. Kitty: I'm Kitty. Hannah: And I'm Hannah. I hear that you'll be joining us for more spoof traveling. Nicky: Guess so. Tia: That's because you're attracted to me all of a sudden. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1S0v5DGeeHdz53SZAl9Eu9qpLuf1U7ZIT Nicky: (giggles) I hope you'll learn to love me. (Kisses her arm) Tia: Gosh. How sweet. But never never never. Only if it's possible, that is. Nicky: Why? Can't a fox and a cat mix? Kitty: Because like in Hoodwinked, Amanda tells Tails that foxes and possums don't mix. Hannah: Who cares? Nicky: They look really convincing. But people mind if animals mix. Tia: Until Tails and Amanda got married. Kitty: As did Owen and Priscilla. Hannah: Especially Chris and Angelina. Tia: Tongueo and Penny. Hannah: Even though those animals don't even mix. Kitty: But none of us mind that. Nicky: I don't care about the word "Don't Mix". Tia: Yeah. Who gives a monkey for it? Kitty: What? Hannah: And there's more fan on Happy Tree Friends characters coming to join us as well. Kitty: Who knows? Shh... Tia: Yeah. No doubt on it. Just in Anastasia (1997). Narrator: Later. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M3ck40O5EwFRquIenkJJuQG_cpjLtMeF (Cale was on the phone) (talking) Cale: What? I'll call you back. (puts the phone down) Quint: It's just impossible. Tim: They've got more friends joining on more spoof traveling. Bullseye: This is more difficult then ever. Kentucky: Not as easy as I thought. Still we need more baddies to help us get those heroes for sure. (Cale boils up) (and flips the table) (Tears the curtains by) (pulling them down) (SMASH! BREAK! and CRACK!) Quint: Holy smokes! Tim: Now take it easy. Bullseye: Settle down. (Cale smashes stuff) Kentucky: Very destructive, isn't he? (Cale kicks a barrel) (into pieces) (Cale growls) (and snarls) (He stops) (and gasps) Quint: Calm down, Boss. No need to lose your head. Tim: You'll lose it if you keep ranting and raving. Cale: You're right. (sighs) I'm calm. I am heartless. I have no feeling whatso ever. Bullseye: That's better. Narrator: 2 hours later. Nicky: How can I make her love me? (thinks of a way) Nicky: Wait, I know. (gets an idea) (Later with the sisters) (however) Tia: That fox crazies me. Kitty: Yeah. No wonder we heroes make the most of it. Hannah: How most? Tia: Very most. Even if he likes me. Kitty: Or loves you. Kissy kissy. Hannah: Yeah. That is the most funniest thing we've ever seen. So we'd better watch out for more baddies. (Nicky came in on a motorcycle) (with sidecars) Tia: What the... Kitty: Who exactly... Nicky: Hey, Tia. Hannah: Hey, Nicky. Tia: I... I... I... Kitty: I think Tia's going to say something. Tia: Like it. Hannah: Wonderful. (Tia hops in and Nicky drives off) Kitty: Wow. Look at them go. Hannah: Hey! You get your own girl. Kitty: No, Hannah! Tia's in love with him! Hannah: I thought she wasn't. Kitty: But you were wrong. (Hannah facepalm) Hannah: D'oh! You're right! (Nicky drives along) (with Tia next to him) (Song begins) (and plays) Nicky: Baby, does he do it for ya? When he's finished, does he step back and adore ya? I just gotta know 'Cause your time is money and I won't let him waste it Oh no no Baby, just go with it 'Cause when you're with me I can't explain it It's just different We can take it slow Or act like you're my girl, Let's skip the basics He's so replaceable You're worth the chase you're putting on It's alright I'm not dangerous When you're mine I'll be generous You're irreplaceable Collectible Just like fine China Tia: Favorite, You're my favorite It's like all the girls around me don't have faces And the saying goes Life is just a game but I'm not playin' Whoah oh He's so replaceable You're worth the chase, you put it on Nicky: It's alright I'm not dangerous When you're mine I'll be generous You're irreplaceable Collectible Just like fine China Tia: It's alright, I'm not dangerous When you're mine, I'll be generous You're irreplaceable a collectible, Just like fine china Narrator: Meanwhile. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1d_fMtyt7BLrD7VrnXb7FxwYnO9JEmM1u (Dim punches a trash can) Dim: (laughs) This'll be fun. It'll be here that we'll get those heroes on more spoof traveling. Bazooka: Yeah. We hate those heroes. Bull: They'll be doing Kung Fu Quasi, Perdita's Coolplace, J.B. Eagle's other spoofs, and more users' spoofs, no doubt. Eliza: The only thing worst then heroes, Is that an animal who fell in love with another type of animal. (Tia and Nicky drive along) Dim: What the... Guess my watch had stopped. (BUMP!) (Wilhelm scream) (CLANG!) Dim: Oof! Bull: Ow. Bazooka: Oy! Eliza: Phew. (Nicky kept driving along) (with Tia holding on) Eliza: It's Tia! Bazooka: And she's with someone else. Dim: After them! Bull: Get him! (They pursuit them) (and try to catch them) (But they drive through a tunnel that the Greasers bumped into) (with a loud CLANG!) Bull: Ow. Bazooka: They got away. Nicky: Took me awhile to find your love Ain't no amount of time in this world Save me a lot of time and just love me Feel it, baby, feel it in your soul Are you ready? I know your heart's been telling you you belong to me It's alright I'm not dangerous When you're mine I'll be generous You're irreplaceable Collectible Just like fine China Tia: It's alright, I'm not dangerous When you're mine, I'll be generous You're irreplaceable a collectible, Just like fine china (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Five Minutes Later... https://drive.google.com/open?id=1loiZrRAsKMGAcSqDE6znwqYC7Uayh5hp (They walked around the garden) (feeling delighted) Trevor Sr.: A little more to the left. Try not to backfire. Steady. Steady. Hold it. Hold it. And... Bye foxy. (snickers) (Shooting) (and missing) Nicky: Ah! Tia: Whoa! Trevor Sr.: Got him! Trevor Jr: Yay! Nicky: Whoa. Almost got hit. Come on, Let's get outta here. Tia: With pleasure. Trevor Sr.: They're getting away! FIRE!! Trevor Jr: I'm trying, Pop. (They kept running) (and in alarm) Trevor Sr.: Blockheads! I'm surrounded by blockheads! Trevor Jr: How can we ever catch those heroes and someone new if they keep running away? Narrator: Later. (In a wardrobe) (however) Nicky: Phew. Are you okay, Tia? Tia: Yeah. I think so. Nicky: Those felines doesn't know who they're dealing with. I got a faith of my own and I'm gonna take care of those baddies right away and there ain't nothing or nobody that's gonna stop me. Tia: Especially with help from others. Nicky: Si. Tia: So more fan on Happy Tree Friends characters will join us for sure. Nicky: Who knows? Tia: We'll just have to wait and see. Narrator: Meanwhile. Kitty: How long they have been gone? Hannah: They should be back. You'll see. Kitty: What do you think? A date? Hannah: Maybe. If it's good, that is. (Back with Nicky and Tia) (however) (song plays) Nicky: Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so, I call your name. Whispers in morning our love is dawning, Heaven's glad you came. You know how I feel, This thing can't go wrong, I'm so proud to say I love you. Your love's got me high, I long to get by, This time is forever. Love is the answer. Tia: I hear your voice now You are my choice now The love you bring Heaven's in my heart At your call I hear harps And angels sing You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I can't live my life without you Nicky: I just can't hold on. Tia: I feel we belong My life ain't worth living If I can't be with you Nicky: My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you. Tia: I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you And if I stop Then tell me just what will I do Tia: But I just can't stop loving you. Nicky: At night when the stars shine, I pray in you I'll find a love so true. Tia: When morning awakes me Will you come and take me I'll wait for you Nicky: You know how I feel, I wont stop until I hear your voice saying, I do. Tia: "I do" This thing can't go wrong Nicky: This feeling's so strong. Tia: Well, my life ain't worth living Both: If I can't be with you. I just cant stop loving you. I just cant stop loving you. And if I stop, Then tell me just what will I do. Nicky: I just cant stop loving you. Both: Yay! Tia: We can change all the world tomorrow. Nicky: We can change all the world tomorrow. Tia: I can say hey, Farewell to sorrow. Nicky: This is my life and I, Want to see you for always Both: I just cant stop loving you. I just cant stop loving you. And if I stop, Then tell me just what will I do. Both: I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you You know I do Then tell me, just what will I do Both: I just can't stop loving you. Both: I just can't stop loving you (Song ends) (and stops) Nicky: I think you do love me now. Huh? Tia: Yeah. And you do love me too. (Nicky nods) (Tia nods too) (They kiss) (and hug) Narrator: Then Later On... Hannah: This is a long time. Where is she? Kitty: She'll be back with Nicky. You'll see. (Tia came in) (with Nicky) Kitty: And now they're back. Hannah: Hooray. Thank heavens. Kitty: Guess they settled their differents. Hannah: Piece of cake. Nicky: Told you we mix. Tia: And we do. Hannah: But I'm disappointed about that. Kitty: Never mind that. We don't mind them mixing. Happy Tree Friends - OVERTIME Ft Nicky & SnowersHappy Tree Friends - OVERTIME Ft Nicky & Snowers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cr6wL2_F6v8 Tia: Oh, You poor poor kitty. Anyway, You forgot your suitcase! (SPLAT!) (Hannah gasps) Hannah: Oh, so this is the Thanks we get for working overtime. Tia: OVERTIME?!?! Kittty: Goodness. Nicky: Girls! Girls! All: What? Nicky: Self control. All: Oh. Sorry. Tia: Won't happen again. Kitty: Same here. Hannah: Sorry. Nicky: Apology accepted. Now I'll get the other fan on Happy Tree Friends characters so that we can all do more spoof traveling. Tabby-Cat Sisters: Okay. Nicky: With pleasure. And the spoofs that we should be doing are Kung Fu Quasi, Perdita's Coolplace, J.B. Eagle's other spoofs, and other users' spoofs. (They winked) (and shook hands on it) (Scene closes) (and stops) Tia: Who knows? Shh... Kitty: I'm so excited about more spoofs. Hannah: Like in Anastasia (1997). (The End) (Credit plays) (and stops) (Nicky Title) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes